1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly, to an electrical connector used for connecting electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of electrical connectors are widely used for transmitting signals between electronic devices or electronic components of the electronic devices. U.S. Pat. No. D488,447 discloses a conventional electrical connector with a shielding member. The connector is usually used on a peripheral device for mating with a complementary connector generally provided on Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) or the like electronic devices. The connector includes an insulated housing with a substantially rectangular shape, a plurality of conductive terminals arranged in the housing and a shielding member assembled on an outer of the housing for preventing the Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI). The housing has a base extending along a longitudinal direction and a mating portion extending forward from the base. The shielding member has a pair of latching portions which extend opposite to each other along said longitudinal direction of the base. The latching portions are bent into and retained in corresponding lengthwise ends of the base. For the connector can be firmly mounted on a printed circuit board, the connector further comprises a pair of locking member mounted on lengthwise ends of the housing.
It is noted that the shielding member is constructed by stamping from a single metal plate. The latching portions disclosed above extend along the longitudinal direction so that the width of the shielding member is enlarged. A metal plate with larger area is required to produce the shielding member, and thus the produce cost is accordingly increased. Therefore, a new electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art connector.